1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to touch sensing technology, and in particular, relates to technology for improving the sensitivity of the touch sensing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Touch technology has significantly changed our daily lives, and touch sensing devices have gradually replaced the conventional mechanical switches on the control interfaces of some electronic devices such as home appliances, mobile phones and computers.
The purpose of the capacitive touch devices is to process capacitance variation of capacitive switches caused by human touch. Since the capacitance variation is quite weak, the outside temperature, humidity, and electromagnetic interference are likely to cause the touch devices to malfunction, or even cause an entire device to fail. When a user holds a touch device, various behaviors may result in inconsistent responses of the touch device, in addition, sensitivity of the touch devices is often affected by process drift when being manufactured.
The touch devices in the prior art have to be carefully tested and tuned in the manufacturing process to maintain high quality and avoid the mentioned circumstances. However, this is not only time-consuming and labor-intensive, but also limits the application of the touch devices.